The Secret Life of Pets- The Spirit of A Pet (Alternate Ending)
by Geeky Graceful Gum
Summary: One of Max's friends died.. and he will never see this friend again. Or will he? Max can't help but blame himself.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b8c7db160d438675b7f67cf82d2d6e3" As the animal control truck fell into the ocean, Max looked down from the bridge. That particular animal control truck contained a dog named Duke. Over the course of the day, Max grew to love Duke and wanted him to be his brother. Max never thought that Duke's Journey would have to end so soon and suddenly. No pet or owner anticipated this, or should deserve this fate. Tears gently left his eye on to his snout. The other pets stared at Max with sympathy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d326b04f5ff53e0fe10acc5c5ebb4a2" Max hollered "I was too late; Duke's death is my fault, I should have treated him differently."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f8221b9121f40aaa22b64152f53c7d" The newly reformed, Snowball sighed "From what you told me, I believe it was entirely out of your control." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49475bf6e3901374ff64e4cca936393f" Gidget solemnly barked" I swear by our ancestors, the wolf that it wasn't your fault Max. I heard from Tiberus that Duke found the stick that lead you to your adventure. If it is anyone's fault it is Duke's."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80ed960080c79d04c8aad7be4c0ccf08" Max sobbed," then why does it have to hurt so much? Duke didn't deserve this , he... he.. didn't deserve me as a brother. I am a b..bad .. dog. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97705d537b4c300c09cd58b177a82195" Chole walked up to Max and wrapped her tail around him. Chole, Gidget and Snowball pulled Max into a group hug. Max whimpered in despair because he didn't want to feel depressed for that long. Max pondered about life and death and the meaning of his brother's death. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" What happens to us when we die? Do we still exist? Is there heaven? Will I see Duke again? Is he in a spiritual realm of some kind where he is watching over me?" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea383ff78d165012c9e645111d6ea3b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em Meanwhile (In Heaven)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9b6ab8bcac4682877b58163d9338f0" Duke whispered gently "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do not worry Max! I will find someway just to visit you!" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43443597a1a80f2c8d88142e9c6f0646" Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I will be updating this chapter soon to make it longer. /p 


End file.
